I Want What I Want
by MadiMarieHummelAnderson
Summary: Annette & Michaels Daughter  the daughter they never had  Loves to act and sing on broadway but Annette is total against it, Noelle  their Daughter  is also against having Michael As a Father, but through her Journey they get closer each day


I Want What I Want

Setting: New York City

*Annette & Michael's Daughter Loves Broadway And Wants To Perform, But Theirs Something Standing In Her Way: Her Parents*

Note To You~ Story About Annette O' Toole & Michael McKean The Girl In This Story Is Not Their Real Daughter... She Is Kinda Like The 3rd Daughter They Never Had :)

"MOM"! Annette and Michaels little girl was now in highschool. She came in from school dressed in a hoodie, sweatpants, uggs and was listening to her Ipod, Typical teenager.

"MOM" she yelled again as she stared at the top of the stairs... No answer

she was debating wheather or not to go upstairs and look for her.

"Mom im coming up the stairs" she warned

Almost immeditly her mom appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a robe and her hair thrown in a bun.

"Hi hunny how was school"

"Mom what are you doing" she asked

"You took a really long time answering"

"sorry i was about to get in the shower i had the water running" Annette lied

Annette saw she wasnt really buying it, Michael then walks out into the hall with a towel wrapped around him.

"OH MY GOD" She covered her eyes "ALRIGHT, thats it im leaving"! she said as she struggled to find the door

"Noelle"!

"Really Mom"?

"Noelle where are you going"? Annette asked

"Far aways from here"!

"Noelle"!

Noelle found the door and slammed in behind her

She didn't really like Michael that much, he wasn't her real dad, she really didnt even know anymore, she found her mom was with him before she got a divorce with her real dad, but she was tired of trying to guess, she really didnt look like either one of them she looked more like annette then anyone... she was just angry.

She walked near the center of town and stopped by the Broadway Theater. Her dream, to preform on broadway but her mom wouldn't hear of it, she didn't understand. Her mom and 'dad' preformed but they wanted her to finish school and get a job blah, blah, blah. She could stand to see something she could't have but loves.

Tears started to form, but kept it together since she was in the middle of the sidewalk out in public.

She wandered around for a while, then it started to get dark so she decided to head home.

When she walked in her parents were dressed

Thank God she thought

"Noelle is that you"? Annette asked from the kitchen

"No its an ax murder" Noelle said sarcasticlly, as she started up the stairs to her room.

"Maybe I should go talk to her" Annette suggested

"Why we didn't do anything wrong"

"I Don't know she just seems upset and i guess that just pushed her over i don't know"

"alright hurry back" he kissed her before she left

"i'll try, you know she dramatic"

Annette walked up the stairs and stopped at Noelles door, she hesitated to knock.

"Noelle"? Their was a long pause before she answered

"Go away"

"Come on Noelle, we need to talk"

"No we don't"

"Noelle... Please"

Their was another long pause

"Is _He_ with you"?

"No, Annette rolled her eyes

The door opens and Annette walks over to her bed

"you know you really should lock the door"

Annette laughs

"so whats going on with you" Annette asked

"I don't know" she said coldly

"This isn't like you"

"How do you know"?

"Oh i know im your mother"

"that doesn't mean one thing"!

"You don't know know _ME_, or what im about, or love me"!

"That is not true"!... at all why would you say that.

"If you love me... or _Know_ Me, you would let me do Broadway"!

Noelle runs out of the room, down the stairs and out the door, Annette sits on the bed shocked

When it all got taken in she got up and slowly walked down the stairs.

"that looked like it went well" Michael said sarcasticlly.

no words came from Annette

"Where is she going?" Michael asked

"I think i have an idea"

Noelle ran right to the theater, she paid for a ticket to see the night show, their werent many people, not as many as their is during the day.

Hairspray: the show she longed to perform in, their were many others but this one for sure. It made her wanna cry, it was her dream, her life.

After the show was over, when she was walking out of the theater she was auditions for Hairspray. She went over and grabbed a slip and it said:

HAIRSPRAY AUDITIONS~

Saturday March 8th New York Broadway Theater

8am-12noon

Her emotions were all over the place

Im going no matter what she thought

Noelle was anticipating the auditions all week. When saturday finally came she was nervous but excited. She had done school plays but never something proffessional, only because of her parents.

When she walked into the Theater, it was full of teens and adults to audition, that made her more nervous. Noelle got in line for Tracy, it was only 7am and the lines were almost out the door. Thank God she got there early, because by 8am the lines were around the corner. She waited about 40 mins before it was her turn. The audition song for girls for Tracy was Welcome To The 60's. She walked out onto the stage.

"Hello" Noelle said shyly

"Ok Hunny were gunna start the music" the director said

"Can we have Edna on stage please" the director yelled

Noelle turned around to greet the actor who was playing edna

"YOU"? Michael was playing Edna for audition he volunteered to helped.

"Noelle"?

"What are you doing here?" noelle asked

"I could ask you the same question" Michael replied

"ugh excuse me" the director said "is their a problem"

"oh ugh no" Noelle announced

"ok then lets go"

Noelle pulled herself together, did her lines and sang; they gave her very good comments. She had her mothers voice. She hid out in the bathroom until everyone was gone. When the auditions were done and everyone had left she went back on to the stage.

Why not practice she thought, can't really do it home

She stuck to the theme of Hairspray and she sung I Can Hear The Bells. As she sang she hoped for this part and prayed to God. She was sitting on the stage when she heard a voice, it sounded farmiliar.

We always knew you'd have your mothers voice

She didn't say anything. He walked over and sat next to her. She now reconized who it

"Go ahead tell my mom, i probably didn't get the part anyway"

"Hey don't say that you were great"

"Huh?" she looked up, their were a few tears

"Really" she asked

"Yea!, i won't tell your mom, i mean to be honest im not against it, your moms only doing it because she wants you to have what she didn't"

"But i don't want what she wants, i want what i want"

"I understand"

"you do?"

"Sure, my parents wanted the same thing for me also, but i did what i wanted and thats why im here today"

She looked to him very inspired

"Thanks" she hugged him

"Don't mention it" he got up and started to walk away

"wait"

"hmmm" he turned back around

"im ugh sorry for being a jerk to you, with everything thats happen..."

"Oh its ok"

"no its not"

"trust me i acted just like you when i was your age... i get it"

"So what are we gunna do about my mom"

"ill talk to her, just run upstairs like you have stuff to do and ill talk her into it"

Michael and Noelle drove home and Noelle went right upstairs. Michael found Annette and it started as talking then yelling now they were just arguing.

While they were arguing Noelle got a call saying she had gotten the part of Tracy.

She was going to go downstairs to tell Michael but they were still arguing. It was safer upstairs

"SHE IS A VERY BRIGHT GIRL, I DONT WANT TO LOOSE THAT"

"ANNETTE YOU CAN'T LOOSE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!"

"I just want her to have a normal life" she said calmly

"hunny don't you get it, acting to her is normal because we taught her it was normal"

"I guess your right" she sighed "I don't know anymore"

Noelle came down with a heavy step to make sure they knew she was coming into the room. When her moms back was turned she threw a not to Michael, it said:

Michael, I got the part of Tracy, can your drive me to the theater, i have to be their by 3 to get the scripts

He nodded his head and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going? Annette asked

"Me and Noelle are going out"

"You are?" she said suspciously

"yea we talked today and now were ok"

Noelle gave a big smile

"bye mom"

"Bye sweetheart" Michael kisses Annette goodbye

"ok ok break it up, come on we gotta go!" it was like a flashback to last week

When Michael and Noelle get outside they ran for the car

"you did that on purpose"

"Maybe?" he laughed

"anyways you gotta hurry or were gunna be late"

They got to the theater in time, before they went in they talked

"so ugh I talked to your mom"

"yea i heard"

"she still didn't go for it"

"i heard that too, But i don't care I wanna do this!"

"I Know"

"why can't she just understand? Nell and Anna are actresses!"

their was silence for a minute

"lets go" i dont wanna start to cry, my eyeliner will run

They both walked in quickly grabbed their scripts as they turned for the doo, Noelle stopped Michael

"woah wait"

"what?"

"why am i grabbing this"

"because its your part" he said slowly

"Yeah but my mom will never let me do this"

"I have an idea" Michael answered

"You just go to rehersals, do your best ill take care of your mother"

"Thanks I Love You"

she ran into the house, she had never said I Love You to him before. she was always busy yelling and being angry.

Noelle went to all the rehersals for a month and a half and just like Michael promised he covered for Noelle. The show was next week and she was nervous. When Annette was working, Michael helped Noelle practice, which brought them closer

Opening Night, Noelle was nervous

"you'll do fine" Michael encouraged

"i don't know"

"Oh comon, don't say that your a great singer"

"thanks, come on im gunna be late"

Noelle was beautiful and did great, in the 2nd act, In the middle of her performance of I Can Hear The Bells, Michael blindfolded Annette

"Michael what are you doing?"

"Shh wait a sec"

Michael took the blindfold off, she was staring at the stage at the girl playing Tracy.

"Oh my God thats not-"

"yup"

"I never knew-" she didn't seem so mad anymore

"I know" he whispers

"and i told her No, i almost stopped her from doing what she loves, i mean look at her, shes great and she looks so happy, What was i thinking?"

"you were just doing what you thought was right"

"No, i was gunna make her do what i wanted, i was deciding her future, like i didn't care what she wanted"

"come er'"

"what?"

Michael took Annette backstage where Noelle was catching her breath

"Noelle"

"MICHAEL!"

"i have something for you close your eyes"

Michael covered her eyes so she couldn't peek, he brought Annette from behind the curtains and he removed his hands

"mom?"

"Oh Noelle" she started hugging and kissing her

"Mom, Mom your gunna mess up my wig"

"oh im sorry"

"i have to go back on stage now, thanks for coming"

"I love you guys, we'll talk later"

It was a quiet ride home, Michael went upstairs leaving Annette and Noelle alone.

"Mom:Noelle" They said together

"mom listen, i knew you didn't want me to do it, but when i went to see a show they had audition slips and when i auditioned i didn't think i was gunna get the part and when i did i knew you'd be mad and -"

"Noelle" she stopped her

"what"

"im not mad"

"I can see now- Clearly that this is want you wanna do, and im sorry i tried to stop you"

Tears in their eyes rolled down both their cheeks, Noelle walks upstairs to wipe her make-up off, Michael walks down the stairs

Annette wiped tears from her eyes as Michael came behind her

"AHHH, God! dont scare me like that

"are you ok?"

"yea"

"what about Noelle"?

"yea were ok now because she got what she wanted"

-Fin-


End file.
